


I'm in Heaven, but only with you

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunk Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Sort of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They talk about the trials and how its affecting CrowleyAfter the Armagedondidn't





	I'm in Heaven, but only with you

When Aziraphale had walked into Hell as Crowley and was forced to trial, he could only assume the same was for Crowley in Heaven. After all, Gabriel had a bit of a soft spot for long boring trials and it was Heaven. Crowley had said that there was infernal fire, which surprised him, but he didn't say much else.  
But one day, as they were drinking in the back of their shop, Aziraphale finally asked how his trial went in a tone that implied a joke that wasn't there.  
Crowley looked at his glass of wine for a moment before he softly answered.  
"There wasn't a trial, angel."  
Aziraphale smiled. "Well if they left me off all charges you really didn't have to exaggerate the hellfire"  
Crowley looked frustrated,but they both knew it wasn't at Aziraphale.  
"Angel,you don't understand. They didn't give me -you a chance to defend yourself."  
Crowley shook as he finished his sentence. He promptly downed the rest of his wine and poured himself another full glass.  
Aziraphale went silent. Crowley wouldn't lie about this,not after everything. He looked at the demon and opened his mouth,only to realize that Crowley was crying.  
He hastily moved over next to Crowley and miracled him a tissue. Crowley sniffed back his tears.  
"And you know angel, I didn't even try to say anything more, I just walked right in. I grinned at them in the fire"  
At this point Crowley was very drunk and very emotional, and Aziraphale was quickly catching up.  
"You didn't need to defend me remember? Part of our agreement my dear."  
Crowley leaned into Aziraphale and wiped his face on his shirt despite the now three tissues Aziraphale had miracled up.  
Aziraphale pressed his face to Crowley's hair and wrapped his arms around his friends shoulders as Crowley cried into his jacket.  
He knew that heaven could be this unkind, this unjust because they believed that they were always right. It always burned Aziraphale but he usually ignored the fire. But now it was sitting in front of him, crying.  
Crowley continued mumbling before he landed on a phrase that made Aziraphales heart go cold.  
"It felt like when I Fell all over again."  
The angel hugged Crowley even closer as his composure broke and he had to use the three tissues from earlier. They sat like that for a long time. The clock seemed to pause as the two comforted each other.  
The demon went to pour himself another glass of wine but Aziraphale took the glass out of his hand. He ran his hand through Crowley's hair and said  
"I think we need to sober up. Misery isn't a good look on us."  
Crowley cracked a smile at that and allowed himself to sober up.  
Crowley suddenly became aware of how close he was to the angel and tried to extract himself from his arms. He saw that he left a large water stain on the front of his jacket and began to cry again. He realized he had no dignity to save at this point and fell back into Aziraphales embrace. What was the point of hiding how much he liked it. What were they gonna do, pour holy water on him?  
He realized Aziraphale had been humming a soothing tune and he began to drift in and out of sleep. With some awkwardness, the next thing they knew they were laying down on the couch, the angel still humming as he carded his fingers through Crowley's hair. Crowley fell asleep like that. 

 

Crowley opened his eyes to the sound of the same humming and the smell of food. He turned, only to realize the humming was no longer coming from the couch, but the kitchen. He gingerly sat up, his head slightly blurry despite the fact he sobered up before they fell asleep. He stumbled into Aziraphale small kitchen.  
"I feel like a truck hit me. And I would know after 1997."  
The angel smiled at him. "Well emotions will do that to you"  
"I'm in control of my emotions, angel"  
"I never said you weren't, my dear"  
Crowley didn't comment further, as Aziraphale had just handed him a warm cup of coffee and had threaded his arms around Crowley's waist  
Crowley made a noise not unlike an old chair when sat on. The angel smiled into his shoulder and Crowley could feel his warm breath on his neck. He took a rather large sip of coffee before placing it down and turning in the angels arms, only to see now that he was face to face with his angel. The said angel was smugly smiling at him. Well he was until Crowley leaned in and kissed him.  
Aziraphale ran his hand up Crowley's back and dug the other into his hair as they kissed. They finally pulled away.  
Crowley gazed at Aziraphale as the angel said,  
"Now that. That's what heaven should feel like"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in ages so lets not shoot the messenger


End file.
